


Surprise!

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Teachers really don't get paid enough.The prompt for this, by the way, was that Harry decides to treat himself to a prostitute for Christmas! Forgot to mention that, lol, nice to have a little context... :D
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 34
Kudos: 133
Collections: HP Holiday Mini Fest 2019





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Artist note: OMG - I had no idea what I did there - thank you for pointing it out! Very sorry for triggering/insulting/offending/horrifying anyone. :(


End file.
